1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cycle bags and more specifically to a cycle bag with adjustable retention device for securement to a rack, which enables a cycle bag to be attached to different sizes and types of racks.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,476 to Alderman discloses snap-on motorcycle luggage. The Alderman patent includes a storage container attached to a rigid base plate. The base plate is arranged to be snapped on to a conventional motorcycle body in place of a removable rear seat. U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,835 to Fang discloses an object storing case of a motorcycle. The Fang patent includes a connecting part disposed in a recess of a rear side of a holding body thereto, a fixing plate pivoted to the connecting part at the middle, a locking member and an operating member.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a cycle bag with adjustable retention device for securement to a rack, which allows a cycle bag to be firmly attached to different sizes and types of racks.